


The Five Brothers Traveling Circus

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke recently joins a new circus as part of an aerialist duo with his sister where he meets Han, another performer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Brothers Traveling Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngavengerfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/gifts).



> Here's another gift for the [Skysolo Gift Exchange](http://skysologiftexchange.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This prompt helped opened my eyes to this kind of AU and I really enjoyed created this for you [allhaildarthluke](http://allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com/)! This is only a little extra I made to go along with your main gift which is an edit you can find [here](http://skysologiftexchange.tumblr.com/post/144705060086/editfic-the-five-brothers-traveling-circus-to). I hope you like them both and so does everyone else!
> 
> Forgot to add this earlier, but the name of the circus was inspired by the collective name of the [planets in the Corellian System](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corellia/Legends).

“Your lion’s name is Chewie?” Luke looked away from the lion in its cage and up to the older man, raising an eyebrow. “What made you think that as a good idea?”

Han shrugged. “It was cuter when he was younger. I just hope one day he doesn’t decide to chew on me,” Han joked, despite that being a real fear of his.

“Yeah, let’s hope not,” said Luke. Even though he recently met Han, he hated to think about him getting mauled by a lion. Not that he wanted that to happen to _anyone_ at all, but he was starting to like Han.

“So, kid, how did you and your sister come up with the name ‘Skywalker’?” Han asked.

“We didn’t. It’s our last name.”

Han couldn’t help but laugh. “You gotta be kidding me.” He’d never heard anyone having a name like that before.

Luke shook his head and smiled. “I’m serious.”

Han stopped laughing when he saw the look Luke gave him. “Sorry. But that certainly worked out well for you then.” Before Han could ask him anything else, they heard a woman shout “Luke!”

Luke turned around to see his sister approaching them. “I better get going. We need to finish getting ready for tonight,” he said to Han as he looked back at the older man. “I’ll try and watch your act tonight if I can.” He smiled at him as he started walking backwards before eventually turning around.

“I’ll try to do the same,” Han called after him.

 

Luke was nervous that night. It was their time performing for this circus and despite knowing the routine like the back of his hand, Luke was worried he’d mess up. He was sure Leia had picked up on his nervousness but she didn’t comment on it.

Instead, she asked, “Who was that I saw you talking to earlier?”

“Hm?” Luke looked at her innocently. “Oh, that was Han. He’s the lion tamer.”

“Uh-huh.” Leia narrowed her eyes at him, making Luke feel like she was trying to read his mind. “Any reason why you’re now interesting in lion taming?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke said, feigning ignorance.

“Oh, I think you do. I thought we agreed not to get involved with anyone we worked with here?”

Luke laughed nervously. “Who said anything about that happening?”

“That lovesick face you had when you walked away from talking with him. Oh, don’t try and argue about it. I know that look.”

Luke opened his mouth but quickly closed it. She was right and he couldn’t deny it. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“Skywalkers, you’re up!”

Luke was thankful for the interruption.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” Leia said before turning away to head into the tent.

Luke groaned as he followed after her.

Han found an empty spot in the tent to sit and watch the show. He really wasn’t supposed to but he was going to what he wanted. Once the twins started, he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They were so graceful. Despite being with the circus for years, Han still got nervous watching people perform that high in the air. All it took was one mistake and things could end badly.

They never made one mistake, or none that Han noticed. When the act came to an end, Han was quite impressed. He’d seen a lot over the years but the Skywalker twins were some of the best ones he’d ever seen. He quickly made his way outside of the tent to try and find Luke before he had to prepare for his own show.

He soon spotted the blonde. “Not too bad, kid,” he said as he caught up to him.

“Thanks,” Luke said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

When Luke smiled up at the other man, Han knew he was already starting to fall for him.


End file.
